


The Puppy

by Stardusteyes



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusteyes/pseuds/Stardusteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right of the oldest come with many issues to deal with.. especially when your mother like to drag home homeless things. Leave it a loving father to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta sorry. Edited some using the spell and grammar checker.

Haruka p.o.v.

A true father/husband love their family to no end. He's willing to lay down his life in order to protect them. Works any job to provide for them and above all things... Put up with their charming personality..

Like my wife needs to care for everything to everyone.. To my loving daughter beyond cuteness and to my son playful side.

"Here, puppy, puppy!" I heard my youngest call out with a flashlight in hand, whipping open every door she could reach. "Come out puppy. I won't hurt you."

I love my daughter, she so full of life always so cheerful. But for the life of me. I could not figure out this game she playing. As I watch her place Lucky Charms cereal up and down the hallway. Leaving a trail straight to her room. Where two of her mother finest china bowl set filled with more cereal and water. A warm blanket laid down near newspapers. .

"Puppy, here some food and water for you, With a nice warm blanket."

I continue to watch from her doorway until her huge brown eyes started to fill up with tears. "Sweety what wrong?" I always crave to tears of any sort.

"Daddy, I can't find the puppy." she reply in-between her hiccups.

"Puppy? Honey what puppy?" she started to wipe her tears on her sleeve some.

"Big brother told me we're getting a puppy today." That warm smile return. "But I can't find him."

I honestly did not have the slightness clue on what my dear Yuuki was talking about. There been no talk about getting a dog.. well nobody told me about it and my wife did leave very early this morning. "Did he now. Did Kaname tell you anything else about this new puppy?"

Her small face lit up like never before. "Yep, big brother said the puppy name will be Zero!"

I could hear my wife car pull into the driveway just now as well as my son disturbing chuckle. "Yuuki, the new puppy here!" He smirks at me he took her hand leading her outside to welcome home their mother.

Now once again I have to say. I love my wife. She always there for support, always willing to help all in need, but at time she scares me with her habit of dragging anything she class as stray home.

I follow behind my two children in hope somehow this puppy thing would be enlightened some. I have to say it become very enlighten.. More like a thousand-watt spotlight was shined on it as I notice twin boys standing near her car.

"Now Haruka." It's never a good sign when my wife start with those two words.

"Just tell me you didn't pick them up along side the road again." Yes again about three years. She brought home on a child she found alongside the road. Running away from home he told us. Takuma Ichijo, to this day he still lives with us.

"Takuma! Come met the new puppy!" Yuuki yelled out causing my wife to look at me with a confused look that matches my own.

"Um." she shook her head turning her full attention back to me. "They need a loving home with endless love and security." The another thing about my wife.I can never say no to her.

I look over to the two boys who look to be around Kaname age or so. "And a loving home they will have."

"We never asked to have a home. I can take care my brother by myself." Attitude already from the boy dress in rip up black jeans with safety pin and chains hanging off of them, black knee-high combat boots with a matching black t-shirt with fake blood running down it. And on top of that, there was a dog collar like a choker around his neck. I will never understand kids taste these days.

"Everyone this is Zero and Ichiru. Boys these are my children, Kaname, Takuma, and Yuuki. Plus my husband Haruka." She overlooked Zero rudeness for a moment.

"I-it's nice to meet you." The boy dress in normal kid clothing tried to speak some but was quickly silent by the other. "Ichiru, you do not need to speak with them since we're not staying long."

The greeting only grew worst when Yuuki spoke up again. "Kaname, where the new puppy named Zero at?" Glare were exchange between the two boys.

"Yuuki, he's right over there. See he even has the collar and chains leash for you. See Yuuki, there your puppy name Zero."

My dear little Yuuki only looked over at the boy then back at her brother. "Kaname.. he's not a puppy. He's a person."

"Kaname, I raised you with manners! I honestly do not understand why you feel the need to be so nasty with everyone today." My wife scold our oldest as I notice the one of the twin snicker some.

Yuuki looked at the two boys again, then at her mother. "Mommy, where did they come from? Are they running away from the devil too like Takuma." I could have shot my wife the moment she explains why Takuma was living with us.

"Yuuki." Kaname smirk and I knew he was far from being done. "From the look of one of them, he came from a place called 'Juvenile hall"'." More glares and almost a fight. "Or maybe the street corner."

"Kaname Kuran, you will apology right now or go inside." I warn before my wife come up with some weird punishment for him that involved a water bucket and a mop handle again.

"Yes father. Come Yuuki let's go inside and play." He tried to pull her along but she wouldn't go. Not until she ask one more question.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear."

"Do they have my new puppy with them like Kaname said." My wife only smiles at me as I started to rub my temple. Knowing full well she not going to drop this anytime soon.

So as my wife help the newest family member inside. I took a road trip to the city shelter to pick up yet another member of the family. A dog..

A cute mutt that's great with monster- I mean kids. Another road trip to the pet store then home.. for a quick bath to met Yuuki.

"Yay. The new puppy. Thank you, Daddy!" she squeals hugging the dog.. not me. "He needs a name."

"He look stupid. Kaname would be a good name for it."

"He just got off of death row. Zero would be the best name for it."

'Their teenage years are going to be very long punishment for' I thought looking over at my family.. 'Very long.


End file.
